


Hela Good Time

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Oral, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Hela decides to rule through pleasure rather than pain





	Hela Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally put the tiny stories up here, but I had someone ask to move this one over. Enjoy!

You would die at the hands of Hela. Queen Hela. It was an appropriate name for her. You heard rumors she slaughtered the entirety of Asgard’s army, but you would not believe them. When everyone left with Heimdall you chose to stay. 

What a mistake that had been. You and the other commoners were gathered in Odin’s hall. Blood was everywhere. Bodies were still being dragged out. 

When she entered your blood ran cold. Even if you weren’t terrified she was so beautiful you cast your eyes to the floor, fearing one glance at her would shatter your being. 

“Kneel.” Her voice was as gorgeous as her body. 

You heard shuffling, but didn’t move. It was treason to bow before a false ruler. You were true to Odin and his sons. 

“Seems some of you are reluctant to accept your new Queen.” Footsteps echoed off the hall, you imagined long black boots with sharp heels tapping against the floor. 

The sound and vision made you shake. 

“Execute all who remain standing.” Hela’s voice boomed. 

Your shake continued, but you didn’t cry out. Death was imminent, but your status on Asgard made it difficult to comprehend what that meant. 

People cried out, but you pinched your eyes shut, ready for the next great journey. 

“Stop.” Hela sounded more powerful with this word. “I am merciful. Maybe instead of death to all I will give you an example. Grab her.” 

Even if you were going to look up her soldiers were too fast. Hands grabbed your arms and dragged you towards the throne. 

You were too frozen to fight. Your body went limp as the two deadites guided you to Hela, your queen. 

“I don’t only rule through pain.” Her voice was much closer. “I can also bring you world of pleasure if you join me.” 

You were on the stage before you realized it. You expected to be tossed to the floor and sacrificed, but the guards didn’t release you, each lifted an arm in the air, pulling upwards until you were on your tiptoes between them. 

A hand gripped your breast and slid up your tunic, squeezing on your neck before lifting you chin. 

“What is your name little one?” Her voice was much softer now. “It’s alright. Only pleasure.” 

“I…My name is…” The fear returned and you couldn’t look Hela in the eyes, instead you focused on the crowd of Asgardians visible behind her. 

To your surprise all of them were staring at you. Your eyes glanced the crowd and you swore you was at least two older men licking their lips. It made you squirm and tug against the guards. 

“Mmmmm.” Hela smiled. “Speechless already.”

She grabbed your tunic and pulled down. 

“AHH!” You screamed as it fell to the floor. 

You tried not to look at her, but focusing on the crowd was almost worst. Even those who were kneeling were staring at your nude body, making you feel over exposed.

You expected them to be as terrified as you were, but instead they looked hungry. And not for food. 

Hela touched your face and you had no option but to look right at her. She was beautiful, beautiful enough it made you shiver. She leaned forward and whisper in your ear.

“Don’t worry love. You will enjoy this.” Hela turned to face the crowd and her voice went back to booming. “Loyal subjects, the louder you cheer, the louder I will make Y/N cheer!” 

She knew your name?? How?? To your shock some of your fellow citizen’s started whooping and hollering.

Hela turned around and crouched in front of you. Her mouth attached to you nether region and you immediately cried out as her tongue touched your clit. 

Your toes barely touched the ground and you couldn’t get any leverage to get away or close your legs. 

How was this happening? And so soon? 

The clapping and yelling went louder and Hela responded be teasing your hole with her finger as her mouth suckled your bundle of nerves. 

She pulled and pulsed your clit into her mouth in a way you’d never imagined. It was impossible to fight the moan. Then her finger slid inside of you and the moan turned into a scream. 

Your noises only made the crowd grow louder. Stop. They needed to stop. But they roared and Hela pulled her finger out of you before sliding it back in with ease. 

Whatever she was doing to your clit was too much and you lifted a leg to give her better access. 

Your fellow Asgardians started to roar. Hela moved faster and you started to buck against her as you yelled and moaned at the top of your lungs. 

Faster. Louder. You wanted more and hoped that the crowd continued their outburst. 

Her talent was too much and your orgasm made you flex backwards as pleasure pulsed through you. There was no holding back and your screams were strong enough they made the columns shake. 

What a queen. 

When you came down from your orgasm she lifted her mouth and turned back to the crowd.

You hung between the two guards, not sure what was going to happen next.

“Asgard. Have you gone quiet? Or should we pleasure her some more?” 

Everyone broke out in a cheer. 

“Nooo.” You started to shake your head. You couldn’t handle anymore. 

“Oh sweet one.” Hela cupped your face. “I anticipate at least a few more hours of this. And then I expect the favor returned.” 

She winked again as she squatted down in front on you. A few more hours? Returned? 

“AHHH!” You struggled against the guards as she suckled your clit again. 

The crowd cheered. 

If they kept this up you would be here for days. Maybe you initial response was right. You would be dead at the hands of Hela…or maybe the tongue.


End file.
